


i fall in love just a little oh little bit

by walkinganarchy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinganarchy/pseuds/walkinganarchy
Summary: "Daryl," She said slowly, stepping down to the bottom step so that their eyes were level. "What?"He stared at the ground for a long while before looking up at her. "Y'look real nice."She let out a little laugh, "Daryl Dixon, did you just call me pretty?"
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	i fall in love just a little oh little bit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any part of The Walking Dead, its characters, or its storylines. Title from "Someone New" by Hozier

"You comin' in?"

Daryl jumped slightly where he was standing in the dark. He cursed under his breath, annoyed but not surprised that she had been able to sneak up on him. She'd busted him watching that party. The one where everyone was trying to be normal, with cookies and wine and damn casseroles. Acting like outside these walls the dead hadn't risen and weren't eating people alive. He didn't want to be here.

Daryl wasn't even going to go but Aaron invited him and so he tried, he really had. But he just couldn't bring himself to go inside. He couldn't pretend to be normal and he sure as hell couldn't pretend that they were actually safe here. Or that he even belonged in there. Even before the world went to shit; a block party was the last place he ever would've been.

He was about to sneak away when she'd caught him.

Of course she had.

He could never get far when it came to Beth Greene.

He turned to face her fully and for a second he didn't even recognize her. She was clean; cleaner than she ever had been, even at the prison. Her hair was down, falling to the middle of her back and she had braided a chunk right behind her ear that fell across her shoulder. And she was wearing a dress. A white summer dress with sunflowers all over it. He'd never seen her in a dress before. They weren't very practical when you had to run from walkers every 5 minutes. But it fit her like a glove and she looked... Well, he found himself wishing she could wear dresses more often.

After the hospital they'd picked up where they left off, for the most part anyways. The hunting and tracking lessons. The little touches, the closeness. They talked a lot too, more than before. Well, they hadn't talked about that moment yet, that _Oh._ It was a conversation that probably should happen, but neither of them were in a hurry to bring it up, the unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

"Daryl? You comin' in?" He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Uh, nah, not my thing."

"Yeah, it's pretty overwhelming in there. Kinda stifflin'..." She paused and gave him a small smile.

"Let's get outta here then." She held her hand out to him casually, like it was something they did every day. Which it kinda was. That was a thing she did now. Hold his hand.

Not that he minded it much... He didn't mind at all actually.

"Daryl, Beth. Hey."

Beth dropped her hand and they both turned to see Aaron standing on the porch of the house they were in front of. Beth stepped closer to Daryl, their shoulders almost touching.

"Thought you were going to that party over there." Daryl tipped his head toward Deanna's house.

"Oh, I was never going to go 'cause of Eric's ankle, thank God." Aaron said, relief evident in his tone.

"Why the hell'd you tell me to go then?" Daryl asked gruffly. Beth gently elbowed him is his side.

"I said try," Aaron said matter of factly. "You did... It's the thought that counts."

"He got close," Beth interjected. "Found him hidin' in the bushes."

Aaron chuckled at that, "Hey, you guys should come in. Have some dinner."

Beth immediately perked up and looked at Daryl excitedly. He shifted uncomfortably and shrugged before saying, "Don't wanna intrude."

"You're not intruding, I promise... Come on, man. It's some pretty serious spaghetti."

Beth looked at Daryl again, her eyes wide and pleading, "Daryl, it's spaghetti."

Daryl stared at her for a bit before sighing in defeat and she beamed. Damn girl was persistent and he was finding it increasingly difficult to say no to her. She took his hand and they walked up the stairs into the house. Aaron led them into the kitchen where Eric was standing, supported by crutches, over the stove. He turned to see them as they walked in.

“Hey hon,” Aaron said, walking over to Eric and pressing a kiss to his temple, “I brought guests."

"I see that," Eric's eyes fell to their joined hands and he shared a amused look with Aaron. "Hey Daryl. And it's Beth, right?"

Beth smiled, "That's right. Can I help with anything?"

Eric shook his head, "Everything's pretty much done, but maybe you can grab some dishes and help Aaron set the table?"

Beth dropped Daryl's hand and, pathetically, he had to stop himself from snatching it back. Aaron handed her a stack of plates and she followed him into the dining room, setting a plate at each spot.

"Never thought I'd set a table again," Beth remarked. Aaron chuckled as Daryl walked in with the pot of spaghetti and Eric hobbled behind him with a bottle of wine. Once the plates were full and wine was poured they all sat down.

Daryl dug in pretty much immediately, slurping the spaghetti with all the grace of a walker. Aaron and Eric shared amused smiles while Beth nudged his leg under the table and gave Daryl a pointed look. Daryl glanced at her sheepishly and wiped his mouth before muttering, "S'real good."

"Very good," Beth added in. "Can't remember the last time we had spaghetti."

Eric smiled, "Mmm, well be prepared for a lot of it here. We have crates and crates of dried pasta."

He paused to take a sip of wine then continued, directing his next comment at Daryl,

"And speaking of pasta, when you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is looking for a pasta maker, she wants to make her own for some reason. We're all really trying to get her to shut up about it, but I think she just wants something to talk about, so... if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to..." He trailed off when he noticed the confusion on Daryl's face and realised his mistake.

"I thought it was done," He spoke to Aaron now. "You didn't ask him already?"

Aaron shook his head slightly, "Not yet."

"Ask me what?" Daryl said through a mouthful of spaghetti. Aaron got up and headed toward the garage. "Come on, I've got something I want to show you."

Daryl paused, looking at Beth who nodded her encouragement, then got up and followed Aaron out. It was silent for a few moments and then Beth spoke,

"He's going to ask Daryl to be a recruiter, isn't he?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah. He doesn't want me going out anymore, after what happened." He gestured to his leg when he said this.

Beth dipped her head in agreement, "Good. That'll be good for him. He doesn't like feelin' so cooped up. Well, none of us do but him most of all."

Eric regarded her for a second and then said, "You know, you could be one too. A recruiter I mean. Go out with them."

"Oh," Beth said softly, "I don't know..."

"Why not?" Eric asked. "What job did Deanna suggest?"

"She said I could work in the school or nursery and that's fine. I mean, I took care of Judy at the prison, watched the other kids too but... I don't want to do that here. I'm not just the babysitter anymore. I have more to offer now." Beth picked at her spaghetti a bit before she continued. "I'm a real good shot, I'm learnin' to track and hunt too. I know I look weak but..."

"Weak?" Eric interrupted. "That's one thing I wouldn't peg you as. Yeah you're small and could use a bit more meat on those bones but I can tell that you're strong. Smart too. You'd fit right in out there. I mean, it's obvious that you and Daryl are already a team. You can practically read each other's minds." Beth laughed a bit at that but Eric continued.

"I'm serious Beth. You've got this... connection. I've known you guys five whole minutes and I can tell he'd do anything for you."

Beth's face turned pink and she stuttered out, "W-we don't... I mean, he doesn't..."

She was interrupted by Aaron and Daryl returning, saving her from embarrassing herself any further. Eric hardly gave them time to sit down before he started his interrogation.

"So? What'd he say?" Eric asked eagerly.

"Said he'd bring us rabbits." Aaron answered with a grin.

"Oh," Eric eyebrows furrowed, "I've never had rabbit before."

"They make a real good stew," Beth reassured him. "Better than mudsnake, that's for sure." She smirked at Daryl and he gave her a dirty look.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with snake, girl." He shot back, trying to sound reprimanding but the slight up-turn at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Well we'll have to bring back one of those too then." Aaron chuckled and the table lasped into friendly silence as they finished their meal.

"Beth and I were talking," Eric broke the quiet. "She should go out with you guys. She's already on board."

"Really?" Aaron looked at Beth, a bit surprised. "I guess that makes sense. You guys are already used to being out there together."

"And maybe after you show them the ropes you won't have to go out as much anymore." Eric added in softly. Aaron reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll talk to Deanna in the morning but I don't have an issue with it." He said to Beth and she nodded in response. "What do you think, Daryl?"

Daryl hadn't said anything yet. It made sense, her going with them. She was good out there. She could take care of herself, he knew that, but the suggestion made his stomach twist up a bit. He nodded slowly despite his hesitations.

"S'fine with me." Aaron's gaze flitted from him to Beth, sensing a bit of apprehension.

"Alright... Good. We'll plan a scouting trip in the next couple weeks then." They finished the rest of the meal in silence until Eric yawned loudly, signaling an end to the night. Beth and Daryl stood up, gathering all the plates.

"Well, I better get this guy to bed. I swear he won't rest unless I make him." Aaron said fondly.

"Thank you for dinner." Beth said gratefully as her and Daryl walked through the door out onto the porch.

"Oh, our pleasure. Come over anytime you like." Aaron offered. "Maybe next time you can make some rabbit stew."

"I'd love too," Beth smiled as Aaron stepped forward and gave her a hug. Then he gave Daryl a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"You guys have a good night."

Daryl dipped his head at that and Aaron smiled as he slipped back inside.

As they stepped out onto the road Beth reached over and laced her fingers through Daryl's. They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before Beth spoke.

"So, recruiters. How 'bout that?" Beth waited a minute for Daryl to respond with his usual 'mhm' before she continued, "I'm actually looking forward to going out there again. I know it sounds crazy but this place is unsettlin'. It feels too..."

"Safe," Daryl finished her sentence. "Ain't crazy."

"Maggie won't like it, me bein' a recruiter."

"Don't matter what she thinks."

"I know. I just wish she'd see that I'm not that girl at the farm or the prison anymore. After what happened at the hospital..." She trailed off, not willing to relieve any of those memories at the moment.

"She will. Just gotta keep showin' her." Though he wondered how Maggie hadn't seen it already. I wish I could just change, she'd said. And she had. He saw it everyday.

"Are you okay with it?" Beth changed the subject from Maggie to him. "Me goin' out there with you?"

He shrugged, "Don't need my permission."

"No, but..." She stopped walking so she could look him in the eye. "Daryl. What you think matters to me. You know that right?"

He did. God knows why his opinions were so important to her but he knew. And he did think her coming was a good idea. He could trust her to have his back out there. Trusted her more than anyone, actually. But there was a small part of him that wanted her to stay behind the walls. To keep her safe so he couldn't lose her again. And he should've told her that but instead he just shrugged again, "Guess I just need remindin' sometimes."

The corner of her mouth quirked up at that. "Yeah, I know."

She started walking again, pulling him along with her. "Besides, you'd probably miss me too bad when you were out there. With only Aaron to keep you company." She said cheekily, glancing at him with a smirk. Daryl felt his stomach drop as he was hit with the memories of how true that was. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

When they got to the steps of Beth's house he gave her hand a slight tug. She faced him, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I did." He said quietly, after a long pause. "Miss you."

Beth smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. "Me too." She whispered.

They stood there for a beat, hands clasped between them, looking at each other until Daryl shifted his gaze; getting antsy. Beth sensed his discomfort and released him, starting up the stairs. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mhm." Daryl shuffled awkwardly, clearly with more to say. Beth stopped at the top step and tilted her head at him, "What is it?"

He rolled his shoulders and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Ain't nothin'. Nevermind."

"Daryl," She said slowly, stepping down to the bottom step so that their eyes were level. "What?"

He stared at the ground for a long while before looking up at her. "Y'look real nice."

She let out a little laugh, "Daryl Dixon, did you just call me pretty?"

Her grin was blinding and he quickly looked back down, embarrassed, and he could feel the tips of his ears go red under his hair.

"Daryl." Slowly lacing her fingers through his she pulled him a bit closer. Then she slipped her other hand up his jawline to cup his cheek, tilting his face to hers.

"Thank you," She whispered. Her face so close to his he could feel her breath across his lips. Then she leaned in and placed a kiss, soft and chaste, on the corner of his mouth.

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he swore she could've heard it. She was so close, closer than she had ever been. There were few people whose affection he didn't mind. Rick and Carol; he didn't reject their touches, even accepted them without flinching. Beth was also one of those people, she touched him all the time. Little touches though; his hand, his shoulder. So he wasn't surprised when he didn't jerk away from her touch. What was surprising was how much he enjoyed it. He actually _wanted_ to be touched by her. Her lips were soft and warm and he knew if he turned his head barely an inch their lips would be touching but the thought of it was too much at the moment. So he just stood there, stiff as a board. Then all too soon, she pulled her lips away but kept her face close to his, lips mere inches apart.

"Good night, Daryl," She whispered. She trailed her fingers down his jaw before it dropped off his face, her other hand still entwined with his.

"G'night Beth," His voice low and rough. He squeezed her hand, and ran his thumb softly over hers. Beth pulled away then and the cool night air drafted between them. She shivered, and he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't entirely from the cold.

Daryl watched as she reluctantly turned away and walked up the stairs again, only stopping at the door to give him a fluttering wave of her hand. He lifted his hand slowly in response. He didn't take his eyes off her until she'd disappeared inside the dark house, door clicking shut behind her.

Then he brought his hand up to his face where she'd kissed him. His fingertips brushing where her lips had been; his skin still tingling there. Then he turned and walked across the street to his own house, a smile on his face the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
